Aja
Aja was a witch who knew Abby Bennett Wilson. She came to Mystic Falls to help in magically cleansing Bonnie of her Expression. Season Four In Because the Night, Bonnie contacted a friend of her mother's, Aja, to supposedly help her get rid of the Expression magic she had been taught by Professor Shane. In truth, she wanted to complete the Expression Triangle that Shane had started by killing Aja and her fellow witch friends, but this was unknown to Aja at the time. Aja brought her entire coven of witches, twelve in total, to help with the spell in the middle of the woods. Aja started it alone, but when Bonnie began to fight the spirits, she called to her friends to link to her. They all began the spell and linked together, channeling all their magic into Aja who tried to cleanse Bonnie, who was writhing in pain on the ground, and whose eyes turned pure white. However, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus, who figured out Bonnie's plan and wished to stop the third sacrifice from happening, split up to find the one of two possible locations of the sacrifice in hopes of intervening in time. Stefan ultimately found the correct place, and found the witches linked together and chanting over Bonnie. Stefan explained to Aja that Bonnie was under Silas' control, and that this was a trap to kill them. After hearing the name Silas, Aja pulled out a long knife and stated that if Silas had her, she was totally lost to them, and as such, they could not save her. Stefan realized that Aja was going to kill Bonnie, and tried to intervene, but Aja gave him a "mystical migraine," and told him that since she had the power of twelve witches, he stood no chance against her. Stefan was able to run away so he could meet up with Klaus and Caroline to figure out a plan-- they didn't want Bonnie to die, but the only way to save her was to kill the witches and complete Silas' plan, and as Aja was moments from killing her, they had little time to think of any alternatives. Aja pleaded to the spirits to take Bonnie's soul and to free her from darkness, and Caroline, unable to watch her best friend die, zoomed over to Aja, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Aja in the chest with it. In trying to save her friend, Aja was killed, and since the witches of her coven were all linked, they each died one after another like dominoes. Bonnie awakened briefly, eyes still white and glowing, and told them the Triangle was complete. Aja appeared again as a ghost in Graduation, along with her coven and the hybrids killed in the second Triangle sacrifice. She personally attacked Caroline, Elena and Stefan to enact her revenge by incapacitating them with another "mystical migraine," but before she could hurt them further, she was decapitated by Klaus with a graduation cap, which caused the rest of her coven to back down out of fear. Later, the Veil to the Other Side was put back up by Bonnie, sending her and her coven back to their supernatural purgatory. Personality Aja was an experienced witch. Like most witches, she felt great contempt for vampires, even going so far as to reject her friend and former coven member Abby Bennett Wilson after Abby was forced into becoming a vampire. She displayed this animosity towards Stefan when he arrived to save Bonnie, dismissing him and inflicting pain when he tried to interfere. Aja also displayed a confident side about her, as seen when she assured Bonnie that she would be able to cure her of Expression, though she admitted it would not be fun for her. She backed up this claim by bringing eleven other witches with whom to link, stating that there was almost nothing that can compare in strength to a full coven working together. She was also pragmatic and business-like. When she learned Bonnie was being manipulated by Silas, she didn't even hesitate to try and kill her, deeming her a lost cause and putting the safety of herself and her coven above all else. Physical Appearance She is an African-American woman who is presumed to be in her mid-twenties. She is around 5'2" with hazel eyes and has beautiful black, curly hair. Relationships Bonnie Bennett It can be assumed that although her friendship with Abby Bennett Wilson ended when Abby became a vampire, Aja wanted to connect with and help Bonnie because she was Abby's daughter. Abby Bennett Wilson Initially, Abby and Aja were close acquaintances, but after Abby became a vampire, Aja discontinued the friendship, as Aja said that they no longer had anything in common. Despite this, she responded when Abby called for help for her daughter Bonnie. It is assumed that Abby was once a member of their coven, as traditionally covens contain thirteen witches. Name *Aja (AY-jah) is an Indian name which means "goat," "unborn," and "love of ." The name is unisex. Appearances Season 4 *''Because the Night'' * Graduation (Corporeal Ghost) Trivia *She tells Bonnie that she has dealt with Expression before, though it is unknown if she was admitting to having practiced Expression herself, or if she had just known many witches who were drawn to and consumed by it. *Aja was the first witch to refer to a group of witches working together as a coven on the series. *Apparently, she had a dislike towards vampires, as she largely severed ties with Abby after the latter became a vampire, and showed annoyance when Stefan appeared. **Oddly, she worked with the Original vampire Kol when the Veil was dropped, possibly because she was willing to ignore her contempt long enough to get revenge on those who killed her and her coven. *She is one of the characters with the shortest name (only three letters). The other is Kol. *Since the Other Side has been destroyed, she most likely found peace or was sent into oblivion. Gallery Aja (1).png Aja returns.png AjaS04E23.png episode-17-season 4-Because-the-Night-Aja-Caroline.png Tvd4x17Carolinekills Aja.jpg PROMO 7.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters